dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Elite Fighters of the Universe... The Ginyu Force
This is the 23rd episode of the Namek Saga in the original dubbed Dragon Ball Z series. Recap Frieza instructs the Ginyu Force to capture Vegeta and the seven Dragon Balls on Namek and bring them back to him. Each Ginyu Force member checks on Vegeta through their scouters, and they realize that he has become much stronger since their last meeting. However, the two kids that are with him may be even stronger. So Frieza gives them permission to destroy Krillin and Gohan, but he wants Vegeta alive. Guldo, the short, heavy one, remembers the last time he spoke to Vegeta... and it wasn't exactly fun. Guldo had been picking on the Saiyan and calling him Frieza's slave, but Vegeta only laughed and came right back with some really insulting stuff, which infuriated Guldo. Before Vegeta could kick his butt, Frieza stepped in and told him to cut it out. Guldo has been looking for revenge ever since, and now he will have it. Afterward, the Ginyu Force leaves Frieza's ship to capture the Dragon Balls and Vegeta. Goku's ship will land in an hour. He hops out of bed, washes his face, and dresses into a clean uniform. Strangely, he is not the least bit worried. Vegeta finally lands and runs ahead of Krillin and Gohan to where his stolen 5 Dragon Balls are hidden. However, he is obviously disappointed when they aren't exactly thrilled at the thought of him adding their own ball to his collection, and Krillin declares that they will never let him wish for immortality. Vegeta growls savagely and is about to dent Krillin's skull when Captain Ginyu, Recoome, Jeice, Burter, and Guldo land behind them! Vegeta tries to stay calm as Captain Ginyu states that they have come to collect the balls and the Saiyan prince. Vegeta is seething, and Guldo encourages him to attack. But the Saiyan manages to get control of himself, which disappoints Guldo, and Recoome reminds him that Vegeta must be brought back alive. Seeing that if the Ginyu Force get the balls then he can forget his wish, Vegeta jumps up into the air and throws the precious ball away in the hopes that it will be lost. Burter immediately rises into the air and retrieves the ball in a matter of seconds. In frustration, Vegeta moans and turns back to face the Ginyu Force as Burter lands and adds the ball to their collection. Captain Ginyu politely requests that they hand over the 7th ball. Vegeta turns to Krillin in desperation and orders him to destroy the Dragon Ball! He plans to obey, but the ball disappears before he can squash it and reappears in Guldo's hands! All 5 Ginyu Force laugh maniacally as Vegeta is really upset. Captain Ginyu, being the strongest, decides that he will take on Vegeta, and the other Ginyu Force will decide who gets Krillin and Gohan. However, everyone seems to wanna piece of the Saiyan prince, and Captain Ginyu decides to let them all play a game of rock-papers-scissors to decide who gets to beat on Vegeta first. Glancing at Guldo, Vegeta warns Krillin and Gohan that the alien can read their minds. Captain Ginyu leaves to take the 7 Dragon Balls to Frieza right away, and the other Ginyu Force play rock-paper-scissors so the winner can get Vegeta. (This really annoys him.) Gohan gathers energy to blast at Captain Ginyu as he is leaving, but Vegeta sternly advises him not to waste it. Meanwhile, Recoome wins the game, but he decides to let Guldo fight first because he's been waiting years for this. Vegeta asks Krillin if Goku is coming by any chance, and Krillin says that he should be arriving soon. Krillin and Gohan step forward to fight Guldo. They power up and show off their true powers, and the Ginyu Force are impressed as the "weaklings" leap into the air and prepare to attack Guldo as the battle against the Ginyu Force begins... Major events *Ginyu gets all seven Dragonballs and takes them to Frieza. Trivia *This is the second time that rock-paper-scissors is used to determine who gets to fight who. The first being in Home for Infinite Losers, when Goz and Mez do rock-paper-scissors to determine who deals with Goku. However, this was also used in Dragonball between Goku and Yajirobe deciding who gets to fight Cymbal. *Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan will do rock-paper-scissors in the Babidi Saga to determine who fights the clearly weaker Pui Pui. *In Guldo's flashback, Vegeta's tail is missing. This mistake is not made in any other flashbacks involving Vegeta before his arrival on Earth (though admittedly, most of them show Vegeta with Nappa and Raditz). Category:Namek Saga